


What brings you downtown today?

by LongestWordintheDictionary



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anger, M/M, Schizophrenic! Jack, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongestWordintheDictionary/pseuds/LongestWordintheDictionary
Summary: "Maybe it's because you're crazy? Self absorbed? Obnoxious? Who would want to work with someone like that?"(In which Jack is a voice actor who's career has taken a massive blow curtesy of Mark, a new face who just happened to be in the right place at the wrong time)





	What brings you downtown today?

"I think at the least I deserve an explanation right?"

"Of course you do,"

"Then why does it feel like everyone around me is still just walking around like the world hasn't just gone and flipped upside down." Jack remained curled up in a ball in the back of the car, tugging at the seatbelt in an attempt to release little bursts of emotion.

"Because for them, the world is still exactly as it was," 

"That's not fucking fair!" 

"Well I'm sorry, but the world isn't fair."

"Shut up!" Jack screeched into the silence of his car. "I already know that, God you suck at this comforting thing."

"Well what do you want me to do about it? You didn't get the part, so what? You've still got your whole life ahead of you."

Jack stilled at his words, trying to keep himself from losing it. "I fucking know that..."

"Then stop freaking out."

"You know what." Jack sat up straight "I'm allowed to fucking feel this, I'm allowed to be upset, and I'm allowed to want a reason as to why that damn casting agent told me that I was perfect for the part, only to go and give it to the next pretty fucking voice that walked through the door."

"Maybe it's because you're crazy? Self absorbed? Obnoxious? Who would want to work with someone like that?"

A tap on the window startled Jack from his angered trance. Confused, he reached foreword and rolled down the window.

"Im having a conversation, can't this wait?" Jack growled at the man who'd interrupted his train of thought.

"A conversation?" The man questioned, looking in at the empty car and the blank phone screen on the front seat. "But there's nobody here..."

Jack paled as he looked around, he could have sworn that Sam was here just a minute ago. 

"My friend must have left." Jack mumbled.

"Right... well, I was hoping you could move your car, I don't have any room to get out." The man explained, gesturing to his vehicle which had been blocked in by Jack and another person.

"Sure, sure." Jack replied, getting out of the car and walking to to drivers seat. "What brings you into downtown today?" Jack questioned, trying his best to be polite despite his previous breakdown. 

"Oh, I had a callback for a voice acting role in the new Hollow game today." He explained cheerfully. 

"You what?" Jack turned to him, a lump building in his throat.

"Yeah, I got it too, apparently there was some tough competition but-"

"You fucking asshole! You're the shithead who took my fucking part?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I was your tough competition!" Jack screeched, gripping the other man by the collar of his shirt and shoving him into the car. "I've been vying for a part in this franchise for 7 years! And you just waltzed right in and got the part that was supposed to be mine?!? Who the fuck even are you?" 

The man pushed him back with ease, had Jack not been so angry he probably would be regretting his decision to pick a fight with someone so much larger then himself. 

"My name is Mark, and I can see that you're upset, so why don't you just try to calm down and-"

"Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down? This was my last chance! Their last game! It's over, I've essentially wasted the last seven years of my life while some greenhorn with the unfortunate gift of a handsome voice, shits all over everything I've worked for. You'll excuse me for not wanting to calm down." 

"I'm sorry man, I get that it must be tough but-"

"No, you know what... Mark." Jack enunciated the k to create a harsh hissing sound. "You don't get it, because you have the part."

"Do you want a hug?"

"Do I want a-?" Jack was taken aback. "Sorry, can you repeat that?"

"I asked if you wanted a hug..."

"That's what I thought you'd said...," "Why?"

"You seem hurt, and lonely."

"I'm not lonely." Jack retorted, crossing his arms defiantly. 

"You were in your car talking to yourself..."

"I was not talking to myself, I was talking to a friend."

"Mm hmm," Mark seemed disbelieving, "Either way, my offer still stands." He opened up his arms and gave a soft grin. For a moment, Jack couldn't help but stare at him, internally hating Mark for his kindness. Slowly though, he found himself inching towards the man until there he was, wrapped up in a hug from the person he hated most right now.

"Fuck you." Jack mumbled.

"Hey, you're the one who accepted the hug."

"Yeah I know...," "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

There was a beat of silence before Mark decided to speak again. "Do you really think my voice is handsome?"

"Like a stupid fucking adonis."

"Wow, what an honor."

"Yeah, not much coming from the likes of me but, good luck with the role." Jack murmured, pulling away from the hug.

"Hey, just because you didn't get this part, doesn't mean you won't get the next one."

"I know you're trying to help, but believe me, If I got a dollar every time someone told me that, I wouldn't need to be a voice actor." Jack couldn't help but laugh a bit at himself.

"Well how about this, I don't have a dollar on me to give you for my crappy advice line, but, I know of a good coffee place right around the corner, can I interest you in a cup?"

"Um-"

"I get it if that would be too awkward for you but, if it wouldn't be, you seem to know a lot about this business and I could really use the pointers." 

Jack looked at him warily, trying to judge if there was any malice in the request. He seemed so genuine, bright eyes, big smile, melt away voice... wasn't he supposed to hate this guy? "Sure, but only because you're buying." Jack smirked despite himself.

"Great!"

**Author's Note:**

> Author here, working through some shit, so I wrote this to help. 
> 
> I'm not sure if it's any good, but here it is, whoops.
> 
> That's all, enjoy your day.
> 
> X Ace


End file.
